Blanket Forts
by mortal-marauders
Summary: "It was the kind of kiss that made me know that I was never so happy in my whole life" -Steven Chbosky (i guess this is turning into oneshots now of my favs. feel free to request stuff)
1. Chapter 1

_"It was the kind of kiss that made me know that I was never so happy in my whole life" -Steven Chbosky, Perks_

* * *

Hinata let off a sad, despairing sniff as she checked her phone for messages from her boyfriend. They were supposed to be going out to a movie tonight, but Hinata didn't know if she could make it out of the house this evening. She had just texted her boyfriend saying so, and chewed on her lip with anxiety.

Hinata was normally a pretty healthy person. She kept in shape and ate food that was relatively good for her. She was used to feeling good, so on the rare times that the common cold struck she was especially dazed. She hated feeling weak and pathetic, and her sneezes were always very tiny. Some people called them cute, but she would blush in shame. There was nothing cute about a cold, especially if it lead to her having to call off time with her rambunctious boyfriend.

Her phone buzzed as a message from that boy lit up the screen.

_'Don't sweat it, but don't think you're getting off that easily. On my way, be there in 5.'_

She let off a small squeak at the text, suddenly feeling a little self conscious about the small mountain of tissues around her that she had been building throughout the day. Hinata bolted up, trying to quickly pick up the tissues and bowls from all of the chicken noodle soup that she had practically inhaled. She loved her boyfriend, but she didn't particularly feel like giving him a tour of the landscape of her mess; the forest of empty motren bottles, small towns of Kleenex boxes, and the lake of cough drop wrappers. There were some things he just didn't need to know, and she really wanted to decrease her resemblance to Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street.

True to his word, Naruto arrived at her door quickly and let himself in with the key he owned.

"Hinata?" He called, peeking around the door. "I brought movies! And more motren, because I know you're always out. But they only had grape flavor, so that's a downside I guess."

Hinata groaned in her hands, alerting him to her whereabouts. "Grape?" She weakly muttered.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Naruto sympathetically comforted, making his way over to her (now cleaned) blanket nest. "But I've heard of a really good way to forget about the taste, trust me!"

Hinata suspiciously considered the smirk on Naruto's facing, getting into a staring contest with him. It wasn't that she didn't believe her sunny boyfriend, she just was unsure of what he could be planning. Her resolve gave out a few seconds later as her traitorous lungs let out a cough; and Naruto let out a huge grin, cracking open the seal of the bottle.

"This will be painless," he teased, handing over the medicine. She took it from his hand, hesitating for a second before tipping back her head and downing the artificially purple substance.

She grimaced as the fake taste hit her, considering how it was, in fact, no different than normal. Until, that is, her boyfriend scooted over and covered her lips with his.

She was lost for a few seconds with his warmth and the unique feeling of his body against hers. It was not until a few seconds later that she was snapped out of her dreamy stupor and scrambled away from him.

"Naruto!" She squeaked, cheeks redding. "I'm sick!"

He leaned back on his hands, grinning. "So?"

"I could get you sick!" She protested.

Naruto chuckled, dismissing the thought with a wave of his hand. "I'm indestructible." He joked. "Besides, I got you to forget about that medicine, no?"

Her cheeks darkened even more, and Naruto started laughing even harder. "Don't sweat it Hinata, just sit back and relax and let me take care of you." He said, standing to pop in the first Disney movie.

He really was a great guy, Hinata noted from her blanket burrito. Her eyes were drawn the the edge of his shirt as it ran up his back when he reached up to put the movie in. Delicious, she subconsciously thought, before letting off an embarrassed noise and burrowing herself even tighter into her blankets.

Naruto was soon right by her, gently pulling back to corners of the blankets to see her face. "Hinata, don't die on me here," he teased. "Everything okay?"

She tried to not breathe on him. "Naruto, I'm sick." She emphasized.

"I kinda got that part." His cerulean eyes looked curiously back at her for her point.

"But Naruto." She struggled for words. "Germs!"

"Oh, they don't scare me." He said, starting to take the loose blankets around her and moving the furniture in her living room. "Stand up for one second, please" he prompted.

Hinata did so, watching as he quickly took her assemble blankets and built a blanket fort in her living room. She helped, putting pillows down on the floor and securing corners he had been a bit too hasty with.

It wasn't long at all until a blanket fort was constructed, and Naruto dragged her down to lay with him. Hinata was about to protest, but she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips after she fell onto him. Snuggling into his chest, she thought how maybe she could be selfish for just a few more minutes.

Naruto broke the silence a bit later into the movie. "Hey Hina," he muttered, and she felt every syllable rumble out of his chest, "I like your outfit."

She had forgotten it in her rush to dispose of her trash, but this morning she hadn't really dressed for company. She wasn't wearing pants, actually; just an old oversized sweatshirt she had stolen from Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." She retorted; and who knows, maybe cough medicine makes her seem more adventurous, because she silences any future retorts by him by putting his mouth where she really likes it the most, on hers.

He was quick to respond, wrapping his hands around her shoulders. She sighed as his tongue danced with hers, threading her fingers through his hair. He smiled against her lips, rolling her underneath him. He supported his weight with one arm by her face, and the other slipped gently under the hem of her sweatshirt.

She let off a moan, arching her back into him and lightly biting his lip. He groaned, and she took advantage of her hold to flip them over and straddle his waist.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie, she teased.

Naruto growled, "Oh no you don't, get back here."

Needless to say, the movie was forgotten.

* * *

Later, Hinata would reflect on how she thought the world would be a better place if everybody could have blanket forts and sleepy kisses and people to tangle up with. She also wasn't too surprised when Naruto called her the next day sick, it turns out the great Naruto Uzumaki isn't immune to germs after all.

* * *

this was for narootos, I hope you're feeling okay man.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- forgive me for the western spin!_

**Chapter 2: Cookies**

When December rolls around in Konahagakure, its generally recognized as full fledged Christmas mode. Being a shinobi village, it was easy for ninja to bring home tales of traditions in other nations, and some five years back the villagers really took to the crazy ideas of putting trees inside their houses and giving presents to their loved ones.

That left a hectic December, brimming with broke people and happy faces. Naruto and Hinata were no exception to this holiday buzz.

* * *

Hinata fumbled with her apartment key as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist.

"C'monnn Hinata, hurry up!" Naruto whined "I'm absolutely… starving." He whispered close to her neck, dragging his eyes across her.

Hinata jumped, blushing deep red. "Naruto!" She chided, "The groceries!"

Naruto chuckled, backing off like she asked. But he was positive he could think of a few… fun… ways to make her drop the bag she was carrying.

Once Hinata (finally) managed to get her door open, they moved into the kitchen. Earlier in the day they had gone shopping in an attempt to purchase the ingredients necessary to make "Christmas Cookies" due to the raving reviews Chouji had given the food. They had gone all out; purchasing what was needed to make the cookies, along with cookie cutters, icing, and toppings like chocolate chips. Needless to say, they were both ready to be absolutely stuffed.

Except, making the cookies was turning out to be a little harder than expected. It required intense concentration on many different tasks at once; being mindful of exactly _what_ needed to be stirred when, how much needed to be added (and to what bowl!), and monitoring if something was being heated to a dangerous level.

Not to mention, there were so many good ingredients that were just _begging_ to be eaten before they could be used for what they were purchased for.

The first and second time Naruto had snuck a piece of chocolate, he had gotten a fierce glare from Hinata.

The third time, she opened her mouth and was _this_ close to saying something to him.

The fourth time, she made a small noise of complaint.

Needless to say, Naruto had been amused. And he made a _pretty_ big show out of eating his fifth piece, even licking his fingers clean with a predatory glance at Hinata.

Now, Hinata was not a forceful person by nature. Most people, in fact, would describe her as very demure. However, most people also did not know Hinata's love for sweet things, especially chocolate.

They absolutely would not believe Naruto when he tried to describe how she snapped.

"Naruto?" Hinata started with a voice that dripped sweetness, "Was that your fifth piece of chocolate that you've eaten just to bait me?"

Naruto gulped. "Yes?"

Hinata sighed, taking her spoon. Instead of stirring the batter again, she took a huge chunk of it.

And promptly threw it straight in her boyfriend's face.

The kitchen was dead silent for thirty seconds, before a demonic grin spread across Naruto's face.

"Oh, you're going down."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Hinata's kitchen was an absolute wreck. There wasn't a clean inch in the whole room, including the two occupants.

And right in the middle, Hinata was straddling Naruto's waist, hands poised above his forehead as if to make the final killing blow with her batter covered spoon.

"Naruto, no more taking my chocolate, alright?" She sweetly said.

Naruto was shaking with laughter underneath her. "No promises," he smiled up at his girlfriend's flour covered face, enjoying this dominant side of her. He was so lucky to be able to see all the faces of Hinata. He innocently reached up with his finger, before smearing icing down her cheek and across her lip.

Hinata gave off a sound that sounded pretty close to a growl before calming down and smiling, leaning back. There were more important things to do than to wreck her kitchen more. She stood up off of him, jumping to sit on the counter and grab a handful from the partially full bag of chocolate chips.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head sheepishly. "I mean, I knew you liked chocolate, but I didn't know it was this intense."

"You should know that I protect the things I love." She lightly teased.

Naruto walked over, chuckling at all of the flour that was on Hinata's shirt. He reached out, gently brushing it off "Sorry about all of this," he muttered.

She giggled, using a finger to swipe cookie dough off of his nose. She sucked her finger, "I thought it was a little fun," she admitted.

He smiled mischievously, before planting his hands on either side of her hips boxing her in. He leaned over, licking the batter off the curve of the spoon in her hand.

Hinata blushed, thinking of the many different uses for Naruto's tongue. She lightly ran her hands through his hair, shaking out some sprinkles.

He wet his lips, before staring at the trail of icing leading down her face. "Well," he flicked his eyes up to her, "We've gotta start cleaning up somehow."

He licked the frosting off her cheek, before lightly kissing her. Naruto was all sugar, warmth, and love; and Hinata remembered why she would always forgive Naruto for stealing her chocolate.

Because, without a doubt, she loved him the most.

* * *

The next morning, Chouji knocked on Hinata's door excitedly. He knew she was planning on making Christmas cookies last night, and he was ready to eat a good share of them.

Two minutes later, and the fair skinned girl still hadn't answered the door. He pounded on it some more, no way he was letting cookies off the hook this easily.

A little while later, Hinata groggily answered the door. It was obvious that he had woken her up, as her hair was mussed and she was wearing… a large t-shirt? He squinted, it looked kind of like…

"Chouji?" The girl asked, snapping his train of thought back to her. "What's up?" She nervously asked. He normally didn't pay her house calls.

"Ah, not much.." He started, catching a glimpse behind her. Her apartment seemed unusually… white… almost like the color of…

"Chouji?" She asked again, closing the door a _just_ a little. "Everything alright?"

"To be honest, I came down here to try to snag some Christmas cookies from you." He said, highly suspicious of the quiet girl. Something seemed off about this picture… He tried to think like Shikamaru.

Late sleeping

Oversized shirt

Messy (?) apartment.

"Hinata?" a baritone voice dimly called out, before a figure that seemed like…

Hinata yelped, "JustAMinuteChouji!" she stammered, before slamming the door shut in his face.

Yup, that had definitely been a shirtless Naruto. Chouji evilly grinned.

Thirty seconds later, Hinata opened the door a sliver to stick out a offering of a few (burnt?) cookies. "Sorry, they didn't turn out well." She rushed.

"Are you alright?" Chouji asked, prolonging the conversation.

A suspiciously large and masculine hand wrapped around Hinata's small waist, and he saw her try to secretly stomp on a male foot behind her in retaliation. Which resulted in a (yup, definitely Naruto) small grunt of pain.

"Ahhh, yeah! I think i'm just… ah… coming down with a cold!" She squeaked (was Naruto kissing her neck?). She gave an unconvincing sneeze. "Bye, Chouji!" she stammered, before slamming the door shut.

Chouji chuckled. Just wait until Ino found out.

* * *

_**A/N- like always, lots of love to everybody for reviewing, favoriting, following, or even just reading :) I really appreciate it. Shy Hinata is nice and all, but I don't really think she would always let people walk all over her. And in one of the episodes White Zetsu said Hinata loved chocolate, so, bam. Mix in a little holiday spirit, and this oneshot happened. Merry holiday season, I hope you all are doing well!**_

_**Also as a note to that one guest, I'll look into it! I'm not quite comfortable writing Hiashi yet, but thank you so much for the praise :)**_


End file.
